Fantasia
by Hermionegirl4ever
Summary: Post OoTP. Harry is in desperate measures, until he finds a certain potion which will allow him to escape his world. He could finally have the family he always wanted...but can he deal with the consequences?


**Post OoTP. No Slash. Somewhat AU (There are two universes in this story…you will see what I mean). There will be pairings in AU, but in the base of the story there will only be Hr/R (for now). Rated M just in case.**

**Yeah…So even though I'm in the process of writing two different stories, and reading about a million different Harry Potter fan fictions (which can become very confusing, I assure you), I suddenly came up with a great idea for a fanfic which I really want to try…so here it goes!**

Chapter 1: Solutions to Problems

Harry sat in the dark, waiting for the Dursleys to finally get home and unlock the door. He had been sitting there for quite a while now, and was at loss of something to do. Having had nothing whatsoever to do in order to keep himself busy, he had already finished all of his summer schoolwork. He couldn't help but let his mind wander off to the painful dreams, the agonizing guilt….Sirius.

A month left until the school year began, but the memory of Sirius falling through the veil was still fresh in his mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on much longer. He needed to escape, to leave reality behind him and go somewhere where he could be someone different. He needed to leave Harry Potter behind him; the pale body, those emerald green eyes, the unruly raven hair…and that lightening bolt scar. He can't be The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore. He can't handle it anymore. And then he remembered the prophecy…_ either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives_…

Despite promises from the Weasleys and Hermione that he would get out of there soon, he was still at the Dursleys. But he didn't care anymore. Even the Dursleys noticed he was different this summer. He never said a word, not even a comeback to their insults. He had lost a lot of weight from loss of appetite, and refused the little food he was offered. He was depressed, and nothing anyone could do would change that.

Out of boredom, he decided to start reading the book Hermione had sent him for his birthday: _The Most Enticing Potions and Their Origins_. He skimmed the first few chapters, until he reached page 37. He then stopped to stare at the title, not believing his eyes.

_**The Elixir of Realistic Fantasies**_

_The Elixir of Realistic Fantasies, known as Fantasia for short, is probably the most dangerous elixir known to man, and is even more difficult to brew than it is dangerous. Fantasia gives a sort of escape, a getaway to the mind. If correctly brewed, Fantasia will mentally transport one's mind to another world, where one's most desired life is true. _

_The potion consumer will be replacing an already existing form of himself at Fantasia, but the latter will be in a coma-like state until the other returns from Fantasia. Side effects of the potion may vary, but only the Fantasia consumer will experience them, and only once he is back at the original world. Each dosage taken will allow an ample amount of time in Fantasia world—presumably a couple days in the Fantasia dimension, which will only be a couple hours at the original world. The only person aware of this change will be the Fantasia consumer himself. One must understand, however, that the Fantasia dimension is a world on its own, and therefore the one transported there will have no knowledge of the life in Fantasia beforehand. The Fantasia character will have no memory of ever being transported anywhere else—it will be similar to a blackout. _

_There are serious consequences to those taking Fantasia. Firstly, the potion is highly addictive. The world of Fantasia is perfect for the person using it; it is either rid of previous problems, or somehow altered to make life easier. Once back to the original dimension, however, the person will feel even worse because his perfect world is snatched away from him._

_Fantasia is not a dream-like state. It is a real world with real smells, tastes, feelings, etc. Therefore, a person under the influence of Fantasia for a prolonged time will begin to believe the world is real, and will not want to return to the original world. Overdosing on Fantasia will lead to a permanent stay in the Fantasia world, but will also lead to the destruction of the previous world in the mind of the Fantasia consumer. The world will still exist, but there will be no way of returning to it. _

Harry gaped at the information he had just read. This was his dream come true…but he had never been an excellent potion brewer, and this potion must be illegal unless under strict supervision…and he didn't have the ingredients…but he needed this, and he was determined to make it happen.

He looked down at the list of ingredients he would need. None of them were rare, but he still needed to figure out a way to brew the potion without being caught. He would get those ingredients if it was the last thing he did. He needed to get out of this world, if only for a little while.

At that moment a crash was heard downstairs in the kitchen. Harry scrambled off his bed and took his wand out from under the loose floorboard. He then hid behind his door; he knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he couldn't risk being seen before he saw whoever that was. He hoped dearly it was members of the Order and not a bunch of death eaters, but somehow it didn't seem like a possibility to him.

He heard a familiar voice whisper, "_Alohamora_!" from outside the door and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. It was the voice of Arthur Weasley, but he still couldn't be sure it wasn't an impersonator. He remained behind the door.

The door slowly opened and Arthur Weasley stepped into the room and turned on the light. He jumped back at the sight of Harry hiding behind the door.

"Harry! Dear boy, you scared me! What are you doing back there?" Arthur Weasley smiled at him.

"Er…Sorry, I wasn't sure if it was a death eater or someone from the Order….by the way, how do I know it's really you?" he asked suspiciously.

"You saved me from that snake last year," he winked at him.

Harry smiled back, but it wasn't a genuine smile. It was forced.

"I'm so glad you came to collect me. I was getting really bored here," he smiled weakly.

"Yes, I can imagine. I apologize for taking such a long time to come, things have been very hectic with the Order and Dumbledore insisted that you stay here until after your birthday," he said somewhat sadly. "Well, I'll let you get your stuff together, and I'll arrange a portkey for us. Do you need any help packing?" he asked.

"No, thanks, I'll just be a couple minutes," Harry replied.

He unceremoniously threw all of his possessions into his trunk, remembering his invisibility cloak and his photo album from under the floorboard. He then closed his trunk, made sure Hedwig was safely shut in her cage, and went downstairs.

"Well, that was quick!" Arthur beamed at him. "Here, let me make this easier," he said, and shrunk Harry's trunk so it could fit in his pocket. Harry was left with Hedwig's cage.

"Here, grab this," Arthur said, pointing at a shoe. "One, two, three…" he counted. And soon enough Harry felt the familiar pull and the Dursleys' living room was spinning.

Harry had received a warm greeting from Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Even Dumbledore stopped by and apologized for his long stay at the Dursleys. Harry found that he didn't really care anymore. He put up fake smiles for everyone and acted as cheerful as he possibly could. All he cared about was getting those ingredients.

A few days later the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry were on their way to Diagon Alley. Harry had been looking forward to this trip for quite a while now, and couldn't help but feel restless the night before. He hardly got any sleep.

They first went to Madame Malkin's because Ron needed new robes. He was at least 3 inches taller than last time Harry had seen him, and Harry couldn't help but notice that he was no longer just skinny, but was also muscular and robust looking.

They then stepped into the book store and bought all their needed books for the next year. After what seemed like ages to Harry, they finally went to the Apothecary to refresh their Potions ingredients. Harry went behind one of the shelves and carefully took out the folded piece of paper he had in his pocket.

He made stealth attempts to grab all the extra ingredients he needed, but without success.

"Harry, why do you need all these extra ingredients? We're not even sure if we were accepted into N.E.W.T Potions yet!" Ron said confusedly.

"I know, but I was getting very interested in the subject…I was thinking of teaching myself if I don't get into N.E.W.T. I can't give up on being an Auror just because of Potions," Harry explained and tried to sound innocent. He hoped Ron wouldn't question him any farther. Luckily, he didn't.

He bought all the ingredients he needed for the potion, including the ones he would need for next year if he was accepted into N.E.W.T Potions, and together the trio left the store. Hermione had to buy some more cat food for Crookshanks, and Harry and Ron had to buy some more owl treats. When they were finally done with their shopping, they bought large sundaes and talked for a while. Later they met up with the rest of the Weasleys, and all flooed back home.

Though Harry had seemed cheerful and content all throughout their visit to Diagon Alley, no one noticed it was all an act. His smiles were never genuine, and his fake laughter sounded unusually dull. Inwardly, Harry kicked himself for not putting up a better act, but knew there was nothing he could do when he still felt depressed. This would have to be sufficient. All that was left to do was brew _Fantasia_. Then he would be free.

**You like? You hate? Please review! Criticism is appreciated, but I also want to hear comments/ideas…predictions? My goals is at least 15 reviews for this chapter before I update…I need to know if this story strikes as interesting. So…click the button!**


End file.
